


Anonymous Letters

by Saintminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Desperate onsided love at first, How Do I Tag, Jongin will slowly announce his presence, Letters, Love Letters, Luhan will only be mentionned in first chaps, M/M, sehun is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: It was their Academy's ritual.Letters would be sent anonymously to different kids, all kind of letters. Until one day, one of the student will break the anonymity.Sehun is the number one suspect, desperate for his first love to finally look at him.Jongin who'll come with a crazy proposition.





	1. Childhood Crush

**Author's Note:**

> "You said it was fucking anonymous, then why the hell everyone in the campus is looking at me?" He panicked, he was about to scream at the shorter who was looking at him with doe eyes.
> 
> "I don't know..."
> 
> "Then date me" said another voice.

"Monsieur Oh Sehun est demandé à l'accueil, merci"  A voice called in the speakers.

 _Did I forget something again?_ He thought. He was forgetful, and most of the time his things went _missing_. Nothing new.

It was 5pm and the boy still didn't go back to his hotel room since the morning. _First vacation._ Not really first, nor a vacation but that's what Sehun liked to call it, it was his first time traveling alone, first time on the airplane and first time in France.

Oh France! How much he loved that country he finally got the chance to visit. He was there for a two weeks workshop but only spent two days so far, lazing around and enjoying his days.

Sehun was chosen as one of the few good dancers to present his College before transfering to another new College at the beginning of the year. The workshop was pretty popular, and it'll only start the next day, so Sehun had plenty of time before preparing himself for dancing and dancing only. He breaths for dancing anyways.

He woke up from his thoughts once he heard his name once again in the speakers, and sighs.

His wallet was missing.

 

_Great job dumbo._

 

"Monsieur Sehun?" Asked the nice girl in the counter. "Vous avez oublié votre portefeuille, ce gentilhomme nous l'a rendu" She said as she pointed to another short man who was now walking the other way, his back facing Sehun.

Sehun was not fluent in French but he could at least understand what she meant. The short man had returned his wallet for him, and the tall boy was thankful for the gesture.

"Merci" He said politely before following the petite. He thought he should at least properly thank the person.

He hurried, almost running and was finally able to see the other man.

"Luhan?" 

 

He was kind of shocked.

It couldn't be him... Sehun didn't see Luhan for years, he was supposed to be in the US...Wasn't he? It's what thed later told him anyways...

 

"I'm just here for few days before going back to Korea" The other said, guessing what the taller was thinking about.

"Oh" he said, still looking at Luhan. "I'm... Thank you, for the wallet I mean. And sorry for staring" _i'm shit at talking._

"I missed you Sehun"

 

_That's why you waited to see me when you found my wallet._

 

Luhan smiled. Yes, Sehun said that out loud. A habit he somehow can still not let go, telling his thoughts out loud. He looked down at the still smiling short guy.

"You're still the same kid" He said before starting to walk again, giving once again his back to the taller. "See you soon Sehun"

"Huh?" 

Sehun was left alone there. Speechless, not quite understanding the other's last words.

Yes, Luhan was Sehun's first crush, childhood crush and curent crush. He was just never able to actually forget him nor throw his feelings away. Their meeting moment didn't last more than 3 minutes but little did he know, he'll get to see him more soon.

 

 

 

The coffee-shops, the late nights at Paris, the romantic vibes... it almost seemed perfect. Too perfect that it was almost scary.

Sehun went back to his hotel room, lying down on his now bed, he looked at his roof. 

He met Luhan, Luhan was going back to Korea, Luhan was still short, Luhan was still cute, Luhan still can't see his feelings for him.

His mind was full of Luhan. Sehun hated that. His feelings started to suffocate him again... Luhan was unhealthy for him. But he just can't stop it. The tall boy sighed before getting up, and opening his balcony. He could see a barbershop from there. His hotel was not a 5 stars one, it was one of the cheap but still cute hotels, and the view was better than expected. It was relaxing and he wished that he'd have the time and energy to enjoy this city during the following days.

 

He sighed and decided to go out, again... maybe a change in his hairstyle? It was tempting and he needed a change.

So he went for it.

Brown haired Sehun became Blonde Sehun in few minutes, and everyone was looking at him on the streets. Truth to be said, people were looking at him whenever he went out, he just never gave it a thought. He was a tall handsome young man who attracted people whenever he went, so all the staring was expected. Except he never really felt it.

He took his bubble tea then went back to the hotel once again.

It was a dark night, the stars were shining and Sehun was more than excited to spend his next day dancing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's so handsome" was all that was heard in the dance class before it started. Everyone was looking at him but oblivious Sehun was only looking around giving smiles and looking for the handsome person everyone was talking about. It was him.

"What's your name?" Asked the teacher.

"Sehun" he answered slowly.

"Okay class, since you all are already liking Sehun why don't we have him in the middle?" The answer was pretty obvious as everyone started shouting, they still didn't see his dancing but it wouldn't matter as everyone there was specially selected so their dancing was already expected to be the top. Everyone was waiting for him to blow their minds with his moves and he was ready for it.

"Anyone want to join him in the middle?" 

The teacher was looking for a confident volunteer to stand there, but he got no answers. Before he got to sigh another tall figure walked straight to the middle, not bothering to even take a look at the people around or even the teacher.

The students went silent, he sure was intimidating. With his black hair and mask in his face. Sehun couldn't exactly see his face and the class started immediately, leaving him being curious about the other.

Once the music was on, only whispers were heard.

"He's here"


	2. KIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter too has been written a long time ago, but the next chapters will be completly new :D

Sehun was back to the hotel's room. He was sweaty after the long hours of dancing so he took a shower before changing and throwing himself on the bed.

  
The day was long and tiring.

  
He still remembers the masked boy who had a huge impact on the class. Sehun couldn't miss how everyone suddenly went silent when he entered and claimed the center spot next to him.

But he owned it.

Sehun was a great dancer, he'd be the best out of the workshop, but once he saw the boy... that boy was another level.

Sehun wasn't scared, no he'll never. In fact he was expecting someone better, perhaps someone from whom he'll learn and improve. He'd love to know him. He had high hopes on talking to him and being friends that he forgot about Luhan, and not many things in the world can make him not think about Luhan.  
  
The tall young boy slept that night without even knowing it.

 

 

 

  
The next morning he woke up excited, he even forgot to take breakfast and went straight running to the class.

  
"Bonjour Sehun" said one of the students.

  
"Bonjoir Sehun" said another one making everyone laugh at his failed attempt to speak the foreign language.

  
"Bonjour" he answered both of them. He took a look at the class. He was not here yet. "Does he come late to class?" He asked.

  
"Oh, him?" Started a shorter boy who just got in there. "I think I know who you're talking about, do you have business with him?" He asked.

  
The boy was Asian too, just like Sehun but he wondered if he too was Korean.

  
"I-I just wanted to talk to him" He answered truly."He's a great dancer and I hope we could be friends maybe"

  
"Hard luck my friend but yesterday was his last class here" He said before going to the head of the class and sitting down with crossed legs. "Sit in circle. Would anyone mind closing the door too please? The teacher took his leave earlier today, I'm here in his place"

  
"Why would a fellow student like us take the teacher's place?" Asked one of the students.

  
"I may still be a student, but I'm in advanced class and will graduate at the end of the year. My name is Zhang Yixing and I'm 23 years old"  
  
It seemed like a shock to everyone how young he was, and even more that he'll graduate within the year. He must be an amazing dancer. Sehun thought. And that, Yixing proved it by starting the class himself.  
  
After the class ended, Sehun found himself in front of Yixing again. He was a curious one. "Do you know his name?"

  
But it was another student who answered. "No one knows his name. His last name is Kim though."

Yixing though seemed to be a lot more at ease that he didn't answer.

 

 

 

 

Saying that he was disappointed would be an understatement, Sehun was definitely grumpy the whole day.

He wanted to meet the boy and-   his dream of a great dancer as a friend just shattered in front of his eyes.  He decided after class that today will be ice cream and chill day. 

Sehun went back to his hotel room with huge ice cream, took a shower and lied down his bed with his laptop and ice cream.

"Kim" he said absent-minded before shoving a spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

 _KIM_?

_So he is Korean! Maybe in Korea-_

"Ah! What am I thinking about? There is many dance Academies in there"

After convincing himself that meeting this Kim has less chances than Luhan loving him back, Sehun's mind became full of the latter...

"If only I never fell for him"  he sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

The last of the week went hectic. Sehun had less and less time for himself, the classes took place all day non-stop and he could barely even eat. He went back to his hotel late at night and just slept. 

Yet his mind was full of Luhan, and, surprisingly, Kim too. He didn't know when it exactly started but his interest could only grow stronger towards the mysterious boy. 

But hey, _mysterious things are only great before discovering them_ , right? Or so he wanted to think.

At least thinking about mysterious Kim made him feel better than thinking about his unrequited love with Luhan.

The boy was like poison and whenever he thought about him he couldn't focus. 

 

 

 

 

It was the start of his second week in the workshop and he actually met great people, but never went for the friendship. He'd only stay quiet and shy, smiling to the others but never really giving them much attention or thoughts. 

Yixing, the boy who came in place of their teacher last time was here again, he apparently only came to help once again.

"Hey Sehun!"  he said as he entered the class, looking at a sleepy Sehun sitting in front of the huge mirror.

"Hey Yixing!" he said back, Yixing was a chinese nice guy who'd help everyone, yet while dancing he becomes another person. All he'd care about is how perfect the dance can be, how to master the dance and improve it, and Sehun admired that. The man was a hardworking perfectionist, and he wondered if the Kim boy was like that too.

"Say Yixing" he said as he got the other's attention. "Where does... he study?"

"A dance academy!" and Sehun's face couldn't not react with a more  _are you freaking kidding me_ expression.  _What is he taking me for?_   "Relax, I'm joking. He used to be in England."

"And now?" Sehun couldn't help but ask. Yes curiousity killed the cat but this cat was already too deep in it so why not.

Yixing shrugged his shoulders. 

 _So he doesn't know_ , the blonde sighed.

"What about you Sehun? What college are you in now?"

"Just joined the SM academy actually, it'll be my first year" _and I know absolutely no one and I hate Chanyeol for sucking at dance and having another major_ , he wanted to add.

"Well then, maybe. You never know." Was the anbiguous answer he got from Yixing. And Sehun can swear that no answer has left him perplex before, and the class didnt even start yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know the boy's last name. I know the story is going slowly and I'm sorry I'm taking forever to update.  
> yell at me on twitter @minseokting

**Author's Note:**

> This is already posted on aff, but i'll be updating it here too :D  
> Hopefully you guys like it. I wrote this 2 years ago but i promise my writing gets better. 
> 
> Yell at me on twitter (i post spoilers) : @minseokting


End file.
